ONE MINUTE MELEE: Mr. Resetti vs Merasmus
This is ahomeschoolingroudon's fourth One Minute Melee and his first joke fight between Mr. Resetti from Animal Crossing against Merasmus from Team Fortress 2 Description Can the mole fair against the magician in the most stupidly awesome fight you've seen yet? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Merasmus walks out of his home in an animal crossing village until he comes across Mr. Resetti Mr. Resetti: Hey! You resetted! Do you understand that resetting is a terrible stunt! Merasmus: The hell, are you some kind of ninja? Mr. Resetti: I’m better then that I detect people resetting and pop out because you reset and that’s everywhere nowadays and I- Merasmus got furious and grabbed Mr. Resetti by the neck Merasmus: I’m through with you! I do what I want! Mr. Resetti: If you want to go like that. Mr. Resetti smashes Merasmus in the head with his pickaxe Mr. Resetti: You’ll have to get through me. Merasmus: Bring it! Multiple villagers enter this sight Bud: No! Does he not understand how powerful Resetti is! Agent S: Omigosh! This town could be destroyed! Butch: This guy must have the brain the size of a peach. Merasmus: You are going down. This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Merasmus shoots a fire burst at Mr. Resetti but he counters with an energy blast Merasmus: Huh, unexpected. Mr. Resetti jumps into the air and crashes down and throws Merasmus into a nearby house destroying it Wolfgang: That was my house! Merasmus jumps out of the wreckage with his staff and home runs Wolfgang to Mr. Resetti but Mr. Resetti punches him knocking Wolfgang out of the earth Merasmus: I will seal your doom! Merasmus begins tossing bombs all over the town causing many homes to get destroyed and many villagers getting killed Merasmus: Bombs! So many bombs! Mr. Resetti: No matter! I’ll still teach you this lesson! Mr. Resetti then begins to take flight and grabs Merasmus and throws him away from the town and into the city Merasmus: This city is too crowded. Merasmus surrounds the city with bombs atomizing it to nothing but a field of ashes Merasmus: That fixes it! Mr. Resetti: Hah! You think that can stop me! Mr. Resetti fires a humongous energy beam at Merasmus making him fall over Mr. Resetti: Scram! Mr. Resetti then fires a giant energy ball and it explodes like a nuke K.O! Mr. Resetti: Had enough? Merasmus: Fool! You don’t understand me. This will make you sorry for ever underestimating me! The entirety of the plane they’re fighting in gets covered in green energy warping them to a carnival like area Mr. Resetti: Where are we! Merasmus: You don’t know? We are in the carnival..of DOOM! Mr. Resetti: Well it’s about time I end this once and for all. I can make Chuck Norris & Segata Sanshiro run to their mamas! Round 2! FIGHT! Merasmus begins glowing yellow and then fires a huge blast of fire at Resetti Merasmus: Haha! Merasmus then throws a huge soccer ball at Resetti Mr. Resetti: You kidding me? Resetti chops the soccer ball in half and it explodes. Mr. Resetti: I ain’t fooling aroud! Mr. Resetti’s hand glows and he punches Warp destroying the carnival Merasmus: Why ruin the fun? Mr. Resetti: Lessons aren’t fun. Merasmus: Then I’ll make them fun! Merasmus then sends Mr. Resetti down and then throws a giant bomb at him and it blows up and it destroys the entire continent Mr. Resetti: Huh. Mr. Resetti howevers fires a planet sized energy ball at Merasmus destroying the earth sending Merasmus flying into space K.O! ''' Mr. Resetti: You’re tougher than I expected but I don’t lose to anybody Merasmus however is far out in space..short on breath, but he used his last resort Merasmus: I summon the power of BONUS DUCKS!! Merasmus then fires a spread of ducks made out of destructive energy and it destroys the entire Solar System Mr. Resetti: You little. Mr. Resetti flies to Merasmus Mr. Resetti: You never learn do you? Well I’m finishing you off! '''Final Round! FIGHT! Merasmus fires a giant bonus duck launching Mr. Resetti away Mr. Resetti: Hah Mr. Resetti then slashes at Merasmus with the pickaxe and stabs him Mr. Resetti: You done yet? Merasmus: No! Not even close Merasmus then bounces Mr. Resetti upward then fires a spread of bonus ducks beginning to destroy the universe. Merasmus: Hahah I’ll show you never to annoy Merasmus! Merasmus then grabs Mr. Resetti and a huge amount of light surrounds the remains of the multi-verse. Mr. Resetti: What happened? Merasmus only evilly laughs as Mr. Resetti begins glowing yellow Mr. Resetti: Oh no.. Merasmus: Oh yes!! Mr. Resetti then has 10 supernovas erupt on him and he disintegrates only remains being his pickaxe Merasmus: Hahah! That’ll show you! This Melee’s winner is.. Merasmus!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees